


Into The Darkness

by SalemDae_45



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Multi, No Sparkles, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward decides to leave Carlisle after he took Esme as his lover.  Soon Carlisle starts thinking about his relationship with Edward…and Katherine Pierce. As well as his own demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Darkness

Carlisle watched Edward leave their home. After nine years of living with him, Carlisle never thought he will see the day where Edward had enough of him. Edward felt trapped, clustered; as if he didn’t feel wanted since…Carlisle didn’t want to blame her. It wasn’t his fault he fallen in love with Esme, and his love for Edward changed as the result. Their love before Esme’s arrival was less platonic and more intimate. It was natural for people to develop a connection while living in close proximity of each other. He knew it would happen the first time Edward looked at him with new eyes. Carlisle hoped—rather prayed—Edward would still look at him as a mentor, father instead of a lover. He should have stopped it but, instead, he welcomed the new attraction…at a price.

It still pained him, unfortunately, to have Edward turn his back on him, on his lessons, on their love. Edward was selfish. He wasn’t thinking carefully, but Carlisle was in denial. He wanted everything perfect—in order—nothing out of place. He wanted Edward in a way that allowed him to be everything except as an intimate friend. In a way, Carlisle was selfish which made him the biggest hypocrite. He hurt Edward and damned his soul. He was reacting to Carlisle’s rejection.

But Edward was naïve, still in the early stage of his transformation. He will understand when he started thinking. Nothing last forever despite being forever.

Carlisle felt Esme’s presence. He didn’t turn to her direction or acknowledge her. All he did was stare out of the window and saw the small, immortal figure slowly disappear from his sight. Despite the pain cruising through his veins, which heighten his senses, he knew it was the right solution. Edward needed to lead his own life, to find his own identity. Carlisle took him when he was still growing into an adult. Chil—young people his age were rebellious, longing to find themselves. Edward was no different even in a state of permanent youth.

All Carlisle could do, now as a father and not as a former lover, was watch and try to carry on with his life. There was a chance he will never see Edward again, but he cling to the idea. He prayed his… _son_ will continue his teachings and not lose himself in the world. Carlisle knew first hand of what can happen. It was centuries ago when he almost lost his humanity to a young woman with deep brown eyes and full, long dark brown hair.

She was beautiful—a breathtaking goddess—who have a troubled past. She seemed to be running, always looking behind her. Carlisle thought he found his soul mate but there were always problems. She brought out the monster in him. She used him for her own needs and left him as a broken man. It took him years to regain his life but it still hurt to utter her name. Losing her was like losing the darkness, the evil of his kind.

There were times he still craved the darkness: the animal who gave in to his temptation. But, being a doctor had its advantage and Carlisle was grateful for his talents. Perhaps it was why he was also afraid for Edward. The fear Edward will give in to the darkness and soon lose sight of his humanity. Carlisle hoped he will not but vampires change over time. He knew the day will come that Edward will leave but he wished he could have prevented it.

Perhaps it was Esme’s fault after all.

The darkness never completely left Carlisle alone and it will show his head every now and then, but he can control. Edward could not. He hoped Edward does not give in to it. He was a sweet chi—man. He will get through his difficult stage of life and one day Edward will return to him. For the moment, Carlisle will wait for him since he had all eternality to do so.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters from their respectable series. I only own this idea.
> 
>  
> 
> I never thought I will write a Twilight fic. As much as I have…strong feelings for the series, I still think (if you ignore the sparkles and heteronormative stances) you can bend the characters and even improve them. Hell, you can make Bella somewhat standable, but that’s for another day.


End file.
